Various types of apparatus for a randomized answer generator toy are known in the prior art. However, many of these toys lack a push button allowing for the quick generation of a randomized answer display. Also, a common problem with the prior art is that user's hands become sweaty and can no longer grip the toy sufficiently to continue play. These prior art toys lack stitching or a groove to increase the users grip about the toy, allowing the user to play with the toy even when their hands are sweaty.
Thus, what is needed is a randomized answer generator toy. The present apparatus for a randomized answer generator toy has a substantially spherical and alternately a substantially prolate spheroid shaped housing. The housing has an outer perimeter and an inner chamber. A transparent display window and a push button is disposed upon the housing. A stitching and alternately a groove is disposed upon the outer perimeter and is configured to increase a user's grip about the toy. A randomizer mechanism is disposed within the inner chamber. An answer display having a plurality of predefined answer images is disposed on the randomizer mechanism. Each of the push button, the randomizer mechanism, and the answer display are in operational communication. The answer display is activated upon depression of the push button. Wherein, one of the answer images is positioned in the inner chamber proximal the display window upon activation of the answer display and is visible through the transparent display window.